


Spotlight

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke tries to find out Akira's height.100 words of 5'9".
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: 100 Words Of...





	Spotlight

When Yusuke asks how tall he is, Akira shrugs. He had his height measured in P.E. when he first came to Tokyo, but he doesn't remember the exact number.

Or maybe he does remember and he's just trying to lure Yusuke into assessing his height. His friend assures him that it's important; he's working on a realistic drawing of Akira for practice and he wishes to sketch out his proportions with accuracy.

Either way, it works. As Akira presses his back up against the attic wall, chilly through his turtleneck, Yusuke closes in on him. His hands brush along his shoulders, moving him where he wants him — straighter, closer.

His hands are warm; his breath is scorching. Yusuke has no idea what he does to Akira when he's this close, has no clue how much his hands itch to grab him and hold him close.

It's art, in its own way. There's beauty in the pining as it winds its way through Akira's veins, binding him.

When Yusuke moves to pull away, satisfied with whatever answer he might have found, Akira drags him back in. He clutches at the fabric of his shirt, lips starving as they meet, finally quenched.

At first, Yusuke's body is still and Akira is almost afraid that he has made a terrible mistake. Losing his friend at this point would be unbearable after falling so deep for the singularity that is Kitagawa Yusuke and all his eccentricities.

But then he's cupping Akira's face, kissing him deeper. His leg slips between Akira's, fitting their bodies ever closer, making him gasp. He wasn't expecting this, and even now he isn't sure whether or not Yusuke can feel his excitement. Yusuke is moving against him just right, bodies meeting in a frenzy of fire building in the pit of his stomach; he has to be doing this on purpose now, but something tells him he might still be oblivious.

It isn't until Yusuke starts kissing the nape of his neck, muttering "mine" over and over, that Akira sees him in a new light. Yusuke is passionate about everything he loves, and at this moment, Akira is grateful to be on the receiving end of such affection.

When hands slide beneath the hem of his shirt, he is lost; fingers tickle their way up his stomach, making him twist and bite back a laugh, but the way they wrap around his waist makes his head swim.

"Yours," Akira says, arching his back off of the wall so that Yusuke can run his hands along his back, dangerously close to the top of his slacks. "I'm yours."

He never imagined kissing Yusuke would turn out quite like this. When he asks how their initial venture turned out — "just how tall am I, anyway?" — Yusuke blinks at him as if, for the first time, art is the furthest thing from his mind.

Akira kisses him again, slower this time, loving every moment he's managed to capture of the artist's spotlight.


End file.
